Fairytopia: A Magical Twist of Time
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: What would happen if Laverna got a hold of the Immunity Berry? If all Fairytopia suffered from her flying sickness? And the only one who can stop her, was suddenly wingless once more? It's up to Elina and her friends to save the day...again.
1. The Joy of Flight

Chapter 1. The Joy of Flight

"_What a wonderful day," _Elina thought, as she emerged from her Peony home.

The sun was shining, fragrance from the flowers filled the breeze. Although days in the Magic Meadow were always this way, this one in particular stood out to Elina.

"Hi Elina," Dandelion said, popping out of nowhere.

"Hey Dandy," Elina replied, "I'll race you to the stream."

Dandelion laughed, "You're on."

And they were off, laughing and cheering as they soared through the air.

"I…win," Elina panted, and sat by the water's edge.

"Can you believe…that less than…two years ago…we wouldn't…have been able… to do this?" Dandelion asked, out of breath as well.

Elina shook her head, "It still seems like just yesterday," she murmured.

Dandelion patted her back reassuringly, "You deserve those wings," she stated.

Elina smiled, "Thanks Dandy."

"Anytime," Dandelion said, "Now, I'll race you to that tree over there."

Elina's smile widened, "You're on," she challenged.

And neither girl was aware of the Fungi, watching silently from below.


	2. The Immunity Berry

Chapter 2. The Immunity Berry

"Your wickedness, I have news!" Max, Laverna's top Fungi exclaimed.

"Well?" Laverna tapped her foot impatiently.

"Right, so you know how we've got spies watching Elina, the Enchantress, and the mer-prince," Max began.

Laverna nodded.

"Well," he continued, "Our spies on the mer-prince have discovered the new location of the Immunity Berry!"

"What are you doing just standing there?" Laverna shouted, "Bring me the berry!"

Right away," Max said.

…

"Someone, send word to the Guardians," one of the mer-guards shouted, "The Immunity Berry's gone missing!"

The carefully hidden Fungi spies smiled at a job well done.

…

"Here it is!" Max said excitedly, "The Immunity Berry!"

Laverna wasted no time consuming the berry.

"Now that I'm immune from all magic, past, present, and future, it's time to put my plan into action," she cackled.

"What is your plan?" Max asked.

"Simple, I'm going to twist back time to when Elina was wingless, leave her that way, and release my flying sickness." Laverna explained.

"But your eminence, if you let Elina keep her wings, she'd be affected by the sickness as well. And she wouldn't be able to stop you." Max stated.

Laverna shook her head, "Being Elina, she'd find a way. But if we leave her wingless, all her friends and allies she met because of her wings, won't know or remember her. She'll be completely defenseless."

Max nodded in understanding, and Laverna began the first stages of her plan.

…

That night Elina went to bed, completely unaware of what the following morning had in store for her.


	3. What's Going On?

Chapter 3. What's Going On?

When Elina woke up the next morning, she felt disoriented, her head was spinning.

"Elina!" Bibble shouted.

"Not so loud Bibble," Elina whispered, "My head…"

And that's when it struck her. Wasn't Elina suppose to be visiting Dizzle right now?

"Uh, Bibble," Elina began uneasily, "Aren't you suppose to be with Dizzle right now?" she asked.

Bibble looked confused, "What?"

"My wings!" Elina suddenly gasped, "They're gone!"

Elina shook her head and closed her eyes. _"I'm dreaming," _she told herself, _And when I open my eyes everything will be normal again." _She opened her eyes, but nothing changed.

"I need some fresh air," Elina figured and stepped outside.

"Hey Elina," Dandelion said.

"Dandelion, thank goodness you showed up," Elina sighed.

"Why?" Dandelion asked, "Elina, what's wrong?"

"My wings are gone," Elina said quickly, "And Bibble's suppose to be with Dizzle, and…"

"Elina, calm down," Dandelion interrupted, "You were probably just dreaming," her voice got lower, "And you don't have wings, you never did."

"It wasn't a dream, I'm suppose to have wings," Elina stated, "And I think Laverna had something to do with this."

"Laverna? She's just a myth." Dandelion replied.

"She's real, I've seen her!" Elina countered, "I've defeated her three times!"

Dandelion took a deep breath, "You were dreaming Elina."

"I wasn't dreaming," Elina insisted.

Dandelion was about to speak, but Elina cut her off.

"Azura!" Elina gasped, "She'll know what's going on."

"But Elina, Azura lives Fairy Town," Dandelion said, "It will take all day to get there."

"I don't care, I need to talk to her." Elina said.

With that said, Elina-and of course Bibble-left to see Azura. But what never occurred to her was if Dandelion didn't remember what happened, Azura might not either.


	4. Azura and her Advice

Chapter 4. Azura and her Advice

The sun was high in the sky when Elina and Bibble reached Azura's doorstep.

"Azura!" Elina called as she knocked on the door, "Azura!"

"How did you get here?" Azura asked as she approached the door.

"Azura, it's me, Elina," Elina said, "I need to talk to you."

Azura shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone named Elina."

Confusion swept across Elina's features.

"But Azura, you know me," Elina said, her voice taking on a desperate note.

Again, Azura just shook her head, "I think you have me confused with someone else," she said, "You should leave now."

"But Azura!" Elina pleaded, and stepped forward into the light, the rainbow reflecting in her eyes.

Azura's eyes widened and the memories flooded back. The necklace, the kidnapping, the Immunity Berry, the Flight of Spring…

"Elina!" Azura gasped.

Relief washed through Elina.

Azura ushered her inside, "Quickly my dear," she urged.

"Azura, what's going on?" Elina asked, when they were finally inside.

Azura took a deep breath, "Laverna," was all she said.

Elina groaned, "What did she do this time?"

"The Immunity Berry," Azura began.

Elina gasped, "So Laverna's…"

"Yes," Azura confirmed, "Immune from all magic. Past, present, and future."

"Is there any way we can stop her?" Elina asked desperately.

"There is one way," Azura said, "But it's very dangerous."

"Tell me!" Elina begged.

"The Gold Wand," Azura explained, "Legend says it has the most powerful magic in all Fairytopia, even more powerful than the Immunity Berry."

"So, we could use it to reverse whatever Laverna's done to Fairytopia!" Elina exclaimed, "Where can I find it?"

"In a cave, where the edge of Fairytopia meets the edge of Flutterfield," Azura answered.

"Flutterfield!" Elina asked in disbelief, "Isn't Flutterfield cut off from Fairytopia?"

Azura nodded.

"But why?" Elina questioned.

"Skeezites," Azura replied, "Beasts that try to eat the Butterfly Fairies living there."

Elina gasped, and shuddered violently.

Azura placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright dear, you don't have to go."

Elina shook her head, "But I've got to. It's my duty." She claimed.


	5. An Old Friend

_(A/N: So thanks to my reviewers, which there needs to be more of...And many many thanks to Lorinna on fanpop, who supplied me with the names of the regions of Fairytopia. And all of Linden's lines and actions have been and will be, suplied by Jay. Now on to the story!)_

Chapter 5. An Old Friend

"How much farther do we have?" Elina asked, when they finally stopped to rest.

"We've passed Fairy Town and the Magic Meadow, gone through Enchanted Glade and Spring Garden," Hue began.

Although Hue didn't remember any of their past conversations, he was still one of Elina's best friends.

"And we're in Golden Forest, so we just need to pass through Rainbow Valley and Violet Glade," Elina said, excited.

Aside from the journey to Azura's, Mermadia, and the Crystal Palace, she'd never been outside the Magic Meadow. As she looked around a familiar flash of green caught her eye.

"Linden!" Elina gasped.

Linden looked confused, "I'm sorry, but have we met?" he asked.

"Linden, it's me, Elina," she said.

He shook his head, "I don't know anyone named Elina."

"Just let me explain," Elina begged.

"I actually have to get going," Linden stated, and began to fly away.

But Elina was faster. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the ground. Before he could say anything, her lips crushed to his.

His memories flooded back. The apprentices, the walks in the Rustic Forest, Laverna being set free, performing the Flight of Spring…

"Elina!" Linden gasped, when she pulled away. He'd always wanted to kiss her, but never had the courage "You're wings! What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Elina said.

Linden shrugged, "I've got time."

Elina crossed her arms, "You said, that you had to get going," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I lied," Linden said, his cheeks taking on a hint of pink.

Elina rolled her eyes and began to explain. Much to her surprise, Linden decided to join their expedition. And after a night of resting, Elina, Linden, Hue, and Bibble headed for the edge of Fairytopia.


	6. Fairytopia's Edge

Chapter 6. Fairytopia's Edge

"Here we are," Elina said uneasily, "The edge of Fairytopia."

"Who's ready to cross into Flutterfield?" Hue asked.

"I am!" Bibble cheered.

"Me too!" Linden added.

Elina shook her head.

"Why not?" Linden asked, "What's wrong Elina?"

"What if…" Elina began, tears forming in her eyes, "What if people here make fun of me too?"

Linden pulled her into his embrace, "If they do, it's because they don't know how wonderful you are," he said.

Elina felt her cheeks grow hot, "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Anytime," Linden said.

"Now, are we ready to crossover?" Hue asked.

Elina nodded, "Yes."

And they were off. About halfway across the border, they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Linden asked.

Elina shrugged, "I don't know," she replied.

The noise came again, and along with it a strange looking beast, which was heading straight for them.


	7. Mariposa, the Butterfly Fairy

_(A/N: Ok, so I know you're reading my stories, because I check the story traffic. But no one's reviewing! I'll seriously stop posting them if no one's gonna review.)_

Chapter 7. Mariposa the Butterfly Fairy

Mariposa sat on Flutterfield's edge, gazing at the stars. Although Henna and most of the Skeezites were gone, most Butterfly Fairies were still skeptical about the safety of the edges.

All of a sudden, there was a scream. Coming into Mariposa's view was: two fairies (who did not appear to be Butterfly Fairies), a giant butterfly man, and a small, blue puffy thing.

"Quickly!" Mariposa shouted to them, "Into the light!"

They listened, and headed into the light.

"Ahh! The light!" the Skeezite cried, covered its eyes, and flew away.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"A Skeezite," Mariposa answered.

"A…what?" he stammered.

"She said it was a Skeezite," the girl replied, exasperated, "Azura warned me about them."

Mariposa was fascinated, clearly these fairies weren't from Flutterfield. "Who are you?" she asked.

The girl stepped forward, "My name's Elina," she said, "And this is Linden," she gestured towards the man, "Hue," the butterfly man, "and Bibble," the blue puffball.

Mariposa smiled, "I'm Mariposa," she said, "What brings you to Flutterfield?"

"Long story," Elina murmured.

Mariposa shrugged, "I like stories."

She listened as Elina explained how an exiled, fairy-witch, Laverna, stole the Immunity Berry (which had to be explained as well), twisted back time to when she was wingless, left her that way, and released a sickness that took away fairies' power to fly. And the only way to stop her was with the mystical Gold Wand.

Mariposa knew where the wand was located. And in desperate need of an adventure, she joined forces with Elina, Linden, Hue, and Bibble, to find the Gold Wand.


	8. The Cave

Chapter 8. The Cave

"Here we are," Mariposa said, "the cave of the Gold Wand."

"How do we get in?" Linden asked.

"Over here," Elina called, crouched by one of the jagged, rocky walls.

"What is it?" Mariposa asked.

"Writing of some kind," Elina said, and then turned to Linden, "Can you read this?"

Elina and Mariposa stepped to the side.

Linden brushed his hand across the faint markings, "I can try."

"Can he really read that?" Mariposa whispered to Elina. She didn't like Linden. She couldn't explain it, but something about him seemed…off.

Elina shrugged, "Maybe."

"But how?" Mariposa pressed.

"I've got it!" Linden shouted.

Mariposa crossed her arms, "Well?"

"This is just a rough translation," Linden began, "but it says: Beware! Those who seek the Gold Wand, know not with what you're dealing."

The ground shook and the entrance to the cave opened.

Hue took a step back, "I think I'll wait out here," he said.

Mariposa, Elina, and Linden stepped forward, ready to enter the cave, matter what the cost.

"Bibble?" Elina asked nervously.

"Uh…" Bibble stammered.

"You can wait out here with Hue if you'd like," Elina said.

Bibble nodded and took a place beside Hue.

Elina took a deep breath, Linden squeezed her hand, Mariposa smiled at her and the three entered the cave.


	9. The Gold Wand

_(A/N: Many many thanks to Lola again. First she gives me the regions of Fairytopia, and now she gives me the idea of the chapter's ending! You ROCK Lola! Thanks again!)_

Chapter 9. The Gold Wand

"Where did you learn to read that?" Mariposa asked Linden, still skeptical of his "translation".

"I'm an Oread," he said, "We're known for being good with languages."

Mariposa nodded, but was still unsure he was telling the truth.

"You know," Elina began, "this cave isn't so bad…"

"Elina!" Mariposa and Linden gasped.

She hadn't been paying attention and had walked right off the edge!

"I take it back!" Elina shouted when she was back on solid ground, "This place is terrible!"

"Are you ok?" Mariposa asked.

Elina nodded, "I'm a little shook up, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Maybe we shouldn't be here," Linden said, "I think we should go back."

"We can't go back now," Elina said, "We've come so far."

"Elina you almost-" Linden began.

"That was my fault," Elina interrupted him, "I wasn't paying enough attention."

"I'm with Lina on this one," Mariposa chimed in, "We can't just give up."

Elina smiled, "Thanks Mari."

"Fine, you win," Linden said, "But how do we get across this canyon?"

"I can carry her," Mariposa offered.

...

"Look!" Elina exclaimed when they were half way across the canyon, "I can see the wand!"

Sure enough, it was there, the Gold Wand and all its splendor; with it Laverna would be defeated, once and for all.

Elina reached for the wand, her heart racing…

Suddenly, Laverna's Fungi surrounded them! Before they could protest, the Fungi sprayed Laverna's formula into the air. Mariposa and Linden fell to the ground, weakened by the poison. Fungi seized them quickly and reached for Elina. One grabbed hold of her right arm, another the left. But brave Elina, unaffected by the poison, broke free from their grasp, and grabbed hold of the wand!

Knowing they were powerless, the Fungi retreated, and began mumbling excuses to give Laverna.

"Mari! Linden! Are you guys ok?" Elina asked.

Mariposa groaned, "What did they do to us?"

"Laverna's poison," Elina answered, "it takes away your ability to fly."

"Marvelous," Mariposa muttered.

"So, we've got the wand," Linden said, rubbing his hand to his forehead, "What now?"

"Now, we face Laverna and finish this, one and for all," Elina stated.


	10. A Happy Ending

Chapter 10. A Happy Ending

"This place is amazing!" Mariposa said, her eyes taking in all the features of the Magic Meadow. Other than her journey into the Bewilderness and the Water Whirls, she'd never been outside of Flutterfield.

Elina smiled, "I think so too."

"That's great," Linden said, "but where do we find Laverna?"

"Her castle," Elina replied, "I highly doubt she'll still be at the Bogs of the Hinterlands."

"Then let's do this!" Linden shouted.

...

"Maxy, all is right with the world," Laverna said, "Soon, I'll rule all Fairytopia and Elina hasn't given my any problems."

"But your eminence," Max began uneasily, "I've been trying to tell you-"

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS LAVERNA!" A familiar voice shouted.

Into view came the voice's owner...Elina! She was riding on the back of a giant butterfly, next to her a male fairy(that Laverna recognized as one of Elina's apprentice friends), and a female fairy, with large, sparkly pink butterfly wings(which Laverna had never seen before).

"Elina!" Laverna gasped, and the turned to Max, "Fungus!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Max said, cowering.

"Stop them!" Laverna ordered.

Fungi soon surrounded Elina and her allies.

"What do we do?" Elina whispered.

"You mean you don't know!" Mariposa half shouted.

"Mari, I don't know how the wand works," Elina whined.

"Hey Fungus!" Linden shouted, "Over here!"

The Fungi dispersed, half chasing Linden and half still trying to restrain Mariposa and Elina.

"I'll distract them," Mariposa whispered, "Try and figure the wand out."

Elina nodded.

Mariposa teased the Fungi, "I bet you can't catch me!"

Elina shook the wand, "Come on, work!"

And the wand began to glow. Out of it, shot a beam of light, trained directly on Laverna. Light and pink, sparkly mist swirled around Elina and Laverna. Fungi-who finally had holds on Mariposa and Linden-stopped and stared.

When the mist cleared, everyone gasped. Elina stood there, with sparkling wings, all the colors of the rainbow.

"Lina!" Mariposa gasped, "You did it!"

Elina shook her head, "We all did."

...

And there was a grand ceremony, celebrating the saving of Fairytopia. The Enchantress and Queen Maribella, personally thanked Elina and Mariposa for their courage and bravery in the face of uncertainty.

Linden left after the first hour and Mariposa was thankful for that.

Mariposa introduced Elina to Carlos, and then received a fair share of teasing about her boyfriend.

Not long after, Elina said her good-byes. She went back home, with a new tale of adventure and brand new life-long friend.


End file.
